


U Nicolas Caged My Heart

by Royalrastafariannaynays



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Valentine's Day, but only valentines day by a little bit lol, johnkat - Freeform, lol, this is a slight AU during the game, this little ficlet has ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to do with nicolas cage, video games - Freeform, video games and chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalrastafariannaynays/pseuds/Royalrastafariannaynays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Karkat are friends but maybe they both want to be more than friends! A slight divergence AU that takes place during the game! Featuring some zombies and sloppy makeouts!</p>
            </blockquote>





	U Nicolas Caged My Heart

You’re sitting next to him on the floor, in front of the TV, at the foot of his bed, bed, foot of his bed. Concupiscent platform? No, human bed. You’re watching him own at a game and flailing to keep up. You want to put your touchstubs on his knee, on his thigh, you look over at him and want to kiss him so badly but have no idea how to execute such a complicated thing.

Besides, he’s one of your best friends, right? Fucking humans. 

Well, you don’t see him much outside of these dream bubbles, and even this one in particular is in his old house. Briefly you wonder if Dave ever sees John in these. He must, or why else would he tell you stories about his “best brother from another mother except we didn’t even have mothers how fucked up is that shit.” He’s the worst moirail ever. You don’t mean that. 

He glances straight at you out of the corner of the eye that you can see with the frame of his fucking glasses not in the way. 

Aw hell.

You hurry to focus on playing the game properly, and run your fingers, irritated, through your hair. Leaning away from him makes it easier to do that.

John makes a frustrated noise and takes the controller out of your hand. Yelling angrily, you protest the controller being put on the floor. Next to… his? (you quiet down) The game is still going when you look up at it, the two of you standing in the middle of a dirty and rotting boardwalk that’s somehow covered in blood. John said this was typical of earth zombie games.

When you look back at John, he’s suddenly much closer. Your eyes cross a bit trying to focus despite the proximity.

“Uh…?”

“What?” He’s not getting any closer but his frond nubs are dragging toward you on the floor, one of them making a small squeaking noise on the tile outside of the pillows you two are sitting on. 

You can’t really answer, since your bloodpusher is beating out of your chest. His soft human fronds find you, and drag you forward. One on the front of your chest and the other behind your back, he swings you smoothly over his lap and down to recline in front of him on the floor. Somehow there’s a pillow on there for your head.

“How many times did it take to get that right in practicing it?” You say for lack of other things to say. Asking how many movies he saw to think of it, goes unspoken. 

He grumbles something that could be a number, but you don’t hear it past him shifting and leaning over you. He’s so close now, his god tier hood is draping over your body and his hands are braced on the ground. You choose to focus on those, one of the nubs is tapping the seconds out on the ground. You thought that was something only Dave did. Maybe he’s nervous? You can’t tell, his expression is always so unflappable.

He’s so close.

Your breath is coming slow, somehow, even though you can feel your thorax nearly exploding.

He’s so close, your eyelids sink to half-lidded.

“Just shut the fuck up, Karkat. Been waiting a long time for this.”

Those words are said against your mouth, murmured. You sigh into his lips. Fuck your old black crush, this is so preferable. The cool tile on your back suddenly feels too cold, your long sleeved t-shirt feels too warm and tight on your neck. You have no idea what to do with yourself. Embarrassment and anxiety bubble up in you and come out as frustration, in your frozen solid state.

“Then fucking do something about it, Egbert.” 

Just after his last name leaves your tongue, he’s slipping down further and your teeth click together as he kisses you. It feels nothing like kissing a troll. Humans are soft everywhere, especially the way they handle other living things. 

Trolls kiss like they’re trying to survive, John kisses like he needs your breath to keep going. He moves between your lips a couple of times and you decide to get more involved. Your hands manage to find purchase in his hair, and you suck on his lower lip. This is all moving so slow, so incredibly slow. Like honey in a jar slow. 

Sweet, amber, but with more zombies. They’re still making gross sounds, you can hear your characters getting torn apart and you can see the blue screen reflection on his lenses. 

John pulls off his hood, muttering something against your skin about it being in the way. You open your teeth invitingly, you hope, and he makes this noise that you definitely want to hear again and plunges his tongue in to lick a long stripe along the roof of your mouth. You find out that he has a metal bar through his tongue, and wonder when he would have gotten it, because he was pulled into the Game at six sweeps, right? What kind of respectable lusus would let him get his tongue pierced at six? Maybe Vriska did it for him. 

Thinking of Vriska and John makes a territorial noise vibrate through your throat. His mouth leaves yours and he takes a minute to breathe before pulling you both up so he can lean back against the bed. His hands yank you into his lap. You can’t help but wonder if this all is going a bit fast, but decide it doesn’t matter when he moves to kiss your neck, giving your mouth a rest. 

John attacks your throat like a rainbow drinker, sucking on the skin and licking away any protests you might have. It feels so good when he bites down just next to your jugular. And when he grips some of your hair in one of his hands and pulls it to give himself more room. You manage to pull his glasses off his face, because the corner of the frames keeps stabbing you, and he nuzzles into the same spot on your neck.

You roll your body into his, and he freezes, making a small choking noise. And you’ve fucked up, you think, you’ve taken it too far for now, you had been hoping you were noticing red advances for some time but maybe humans take things very slow, or he just remembered his hangup about “homosexuality,” or he realized it was actually you and doesn’t want to do these things with you, or… oh.

He laughs weakly, you guess you said that last word out loud, and he pulls you into him again.

“Don’t leave me, now.”

Well, now you can’t, because suddenly he’s pulling double time with your neck, mouth on fire, hips, large hands creeping just under the hem of your sweater. They’re that much closer to your skin, now, cold fingers on the outside from the tile floor. Your shoulders are hunching and you roll them, place your hands on his shoulders. 

Suddenly you want to bite into his neck. This inexplicable urge.

As if sensing what you want (maybe you said it out loud too, who gives a fuck), John tilts his head to the side and it’s the only invitation you need to kiss back to his ears and bite his jaw. 

He wheezes something about sharp teeth, more a groan than anything, and you grind your pelvis down into what you recognize as his bulge protruding slightly from within his stupid blue pants. This time, now, that’s a moan. You do it again, and drag your teeth on his throat.

“Happy Valentine’s Day to meeeee,” he hums, and you growl. Whatever vahlintynes dei is.

“Don’t push your luck, Egbert.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I felt like writing a little bit of JohnKat for a change! Just something nice I had sitting around for Valentine's day, and I hope you all enjoy it if you read it! Happy V-DAY weekend btw!
> 
> _________________________________________________________________________
> 
> [Here](http://royalrastafariannaynays.tumblr.com/) is a link to my blog if you want to see updates or talk to me about my fics!


End file.
